


Sunlight and The West Wind

by Icaruseverlasting



Category: Hellenistic Greek mythology
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hellenistic Religion and Lore, M/M, percy jackson - Freeform, trials of apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icaruseverlasting/pseuds/Icaruseverlasting
Summary: There is no guide to handle being the interest of two Gods, even a Spartan would be nervous. Hyacinth is reasonably unnerved.





	1. Ominous feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sneak peek of my web novel I am writing on my Patreon. This web novel will also be illustrated. The rest of it will be available on my Patreon. You can also find Hyacinth and Apollo merch via link  
> https://linktr.ee/Achillesandthegreeks

Chapter 1

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

I had decided to go sailing in the harbor after an afternoon brunch with officials. In the harbor, several other Spartan ships with red sails were floating about. 

Leo grins at me.  
“Hyacinth, help me with the sails. A strong wind is blowing up.”

He is the son of an official. We had decided to take a boat out sailing. 

We both have curly black hair, tan skin, and are built like runners. His eyes are the color of fresh pressed olive oil, while mine are purple like a seashell. We both changed into plain, single-shouldered white chitons to sail.

We tug on ropes, adjusting the sails.

I look over at Leo.  
“Tell me that you have recently sacrificed to Poseidon.”

He ties the rope down.  
“Yes, for I am no fool.”

Leo looks at me.  
“Even a Spartan cannot weather the wrath of a God.”

A strong, warm breeze blasts the boat, making us both stumble.

I slip in the water on deck and I fall on my side.

Leo howls in laughter.  
“Hyacinth! You damned fool!”

On most grounds, laughing at a Prince is an offense. Leo is my dear friend, however.

I slowly climb to my feet, grinning at him.  
“Alright, jackass.”

I tackle him to the deck, putting him in a headlock. 

He slaps my arm.  
“Hyacinth, let me go.”  
“Only because you learned your lesson.”

I climb off of him and we stand.

We both freeze.  
A warm breeze rustles our hair. Oddly enough the breeze smells floral, like it would smell in a garden.

We look at each other.

Leo nods at me.  
“You smell that?”  
“It smells like a garden.”

He shakes his head.  
“It should not smell like a garden out on the ocean. I think this is a sign.”

My eyes widen.  
“A sign? From the Gods?”  
“Think about it.”  
“It makes sense but I find it worrying.”

Leo looks up and his eyebrows raise. I follow his gaze.

A pearlescent white feather is floating down towards the water. It lands in the water and we walk to the edge to look at it.

I shake my head.  
“It reminds me of a swan feather but really shiny.”

Leo shakes his head.  
“This is a sign, Hyacinth.”

He unties a rope.

I frown at him.  
“What do you suggest we do?”  
“We should talk to your Father.”

***

It is sunset as we walk to the palace. We are both nervous at the prospect of an angry God.

The Gods are not known for their mercy.

I look over at Leo.  
“What do you think the problem is?”  
“I am no priest but perhaps we have forgotten to sacrifice to a particular God.”  
“That is what I am thinking but we must talk with my Father and a priest to be certain.”

My Father is in his lavishly-furnished and red-themed quarters. He is gazing out his window when we enter.

My Father turns to grin at us.  
“I had a feeling that you two would be coming to see me today.”

Leo nods at me.  
I sigh and my Father frowns.  
“Hyacinth?”  
“We believe we might have just witnessed a sign from the Gods.”

His dark eyes widen.  
“Tell me what of it.”

Once I am finished telling my Father what happened on the boat, he stands, and paces to the window.

“It does indeed seem like a sign.”

He looks at us.  
“I think you two visit a priest.”

Leo sighs as we exit my Father's quarters.  
“I do not have a good feeling about this.”  
“Neither do I, but we must know what is happening, lest we risk the wrath of an angry God. We both know well from the many tales of the vengeance of the Gods. We cannot risk this.”

We find a priest by the dock of the Spartan port. 

His eyebrows raise.  
“Prince Hyacinth, why have you sought me out?”

His face is troubled as we recount our story. He waits until we are done to speak.

The priest is tense.  
“A warm wind that smelled of flowers. Did this wind come from a particular direction?”

Leo answers.  
“From the west.”

The priest exhales abruptly.  
“That sounds like Zephyrus, God of the West Wind. I believe that an offering would be a well enough idea.”

We thank him and head off.

My steps are fast, frantic. Leo rushes to keep up with me.

He walks beside me.  
“You want to go make the offering now?”  
“I believe it would be a fine idea. Suffering from the wrath of an angry God does not fit well into my schedule.”

Leo laughs.  
“It would be a pity if my friend were cursed. I would hate to see you turned into a tree.”  
“If you were turned into anything, it would be a jackass.”

We laugh it off.

After we have made our sacrifices, we rush out into the streets.

Leo pulls me aside, grinning.  
“I hope you have not forgotten what tonight is.”

This brings a smile to my face.  
“Gymnopaedia.”

A celebration honoring Artemis, Leto, and Apollo.

One of my favorite celebrations.

***  
That night, Leo and I set off through the streets for the Agora. We chatter the entire way there. 

The two of us are rather excited.

We hurry to the Agora, where there is dancing and sporting events. The performances are staged around the statues of Artemis. Leto, and Apollo.

Leo and I dance in some of the performances.

The statues of the Gods watch over the performances. Dancing before the divine statues is intense and I feel energy humming through me.

It is as if I can feel the presence of the Gods themselves watching over the performances.

There is a vision of being bathed in golden light from behind and heat on my back.

This makes my heart race.

My back still tingles with warmth even when we are finished. Leo and I join the crowd of spectators.

We smile as we watch the rest of the dances.

***

After a long night of festivities, I decide to go for a walk in the Spartan palace gardens. The sun is bright so I rest in the shade of an olive tree.

I happen to find myself wondering about the supposed sign from the God of The West Wind. Could it have meaning that it happened so close to a festival like the one last night? Is it an omen?

It is frustrating, knowing that I will likely never know. 

The Gods are mysterious, far above our own world, and yet Gods can see everything in our world. The concept overwhelms me at times, making my breath shallow with mild panic.

It is unnerving knowing that something is out there powerful enough to wipe out this entire kingdom in only a matter of minutes.

A gust of warm wind nearly sweeps me off my feet and I frantically cling to the tree. The smell of flower petals is overwhelming.

My heart beat is a war drum in my chest and my breaths comes fast.

Then I sense it. A presence.

Panic hits me and I stagger to my feet.  
“Who is there?”

A mischievous and smooth voice comes from the light before me. The voice is as warm as the wind itself.

Hello, Hyacinth.

This causes my breaths to come faster.  
“Who is there?”

Laughter comes from right in front of me.

My breath halts. It is as if the wind itself stole my breath.

Though I am Spartan, I find myself startled.

I repeat myself.  
“Who is there?”

More laughter comes from in front of me, a bit closer this time.

I shudder.

The mysterious voice speaks again.

I am a God.


	2. Unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinth gets the surprise of a lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets creepy

Chapter 2

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
A shudder wracks my body.

A God stands before me.

Suddenly the wind swirls into a vortex in front of me, rose petals spinning in the vortex. The vortex suddenly dissipates.

A man with shoulder-length, wavy, black hair, large white wings, and a mischievous face stands before me. He wears a single- shouldered chiton and he is muscular in a lean way.

Strikingly handsome.

I am stunned.

His strawberry red eyes twinkle with laughter as he grins at me.

His smile is odd. It does not quite reach his eyes.

The winged man speaks in his warm voice.  
“I am Zephyrus, God of The West Wind.”

My heart jolts. 

I am in the presence of a God.

Being in the presence of a God alone is enough to make me uneasy but his wide grin is unnerving me.

Zephyrus giggles.  
“Too why to speak?”

The power radiating off of him hits me in the chest. The smell of flowers surrounds him.

I inhale stiffly.  
“I am extremely surprised to say the least.”  
“I make you speechless?”  
“...yes…”

He takes a step closer. I instinctively take a step back.

Amusement twinkles in his eyes.  
“Or perhaps you are playing coy.”

Oh shit. This is not the angle I was going for.

My eyes dart side-to-side.

Spartans are supposed to never run from anything but I truly do not know how to proceed. Running might offend him and I know from many tragedies what happens when a God is angered.

My mind races for solutions. If I take off running, he has wings so that choice is out.

I clear my throat.  
This might be a long shot.

“Lord Zephyrus-“  
“-you can call me Zephyrus.”

He winks.

I smile awkwardly.  
“Would you happen to have the time?”  
“Are you in a hurry?”

My heart jolts. He must be catching on.

I try again.  
“My Father is expecting me.”

I stand there, smiling awkwardly.  
“My Father will be angry if I am late again. My punctuatuality has been a bit lacking.”

He has not stopped grinning.  
“It is noon.”

I consider myself to be a good actor so I decide to go for it. To really sell my excuse.

My eyes widen and I gasp.  
“No. Is it really?”  
“Yes, young Prince.”

The urgency in my voice does not have to be faked.  
“I am sorry but I really must go. I am already late.”

I run.

The palace is in the distance.

My feet carry me through the garden. His eyes burn into my back. A warm breeze that smells of flowers follows me. 

I never stop running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters are sneak peeks of my web series. You can find the rest on my Patreon. hyacinth and Apollo merch is available on my Redbubble.   
> Follow my tumblr @Icaruseverlasting for updates 
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Achillesandthegreeks

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter. I ADORE this myth 
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Achillesandthegreeks


End file.
